nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bomba
Bomba is a mouse avoidance Nitrome released for Miniclip on November 3, 2008. The player's goal is to guide the character using the mouse, and reach all the designated stars without touching the walls or any moving objects. ---- Controls Move - Move character Space - Allows player to let go of Bomba and move the mouse freely around. The game states that it should be used in case your hand or wrist becomes tired. Click Mouse - Drop bombs, if the character is holding a bomb Levels :'' If you need any help, refer to any of the various hints scattered through-out the levels.'' ::Level 1 sign There are 30 levels in the game Bomba. Level 1 :Remember, touching ANYTHING will lead to loosing a life! ::Level 1 sign This course just requires the player to light up all stars while avoiding four rotating gears and the walls. Level 2 This course is the first to have enemies and moss both of which need to be destroyed with Bombs. After the moss is destroyed (it doesn't matter if the enemy is killed or not), the player can head to the stars. If moss is touched, Bomba will also loose a life. Level 3 This course is the first to have water, which will drown Bomba if he stays in too long. This course also has Big Bombs, which are much larger and cause a larger blast. The Big Bombs can cause Bomba to loose a life, if the player isn't careful. Level 4 This level features, not only moving gears, but moving boxes as well. The boxes will only move up to down, and can crush Bomba. Level 5 On this level, the player is introduced to the flame power-up. It is used to burn the player's way through the moss, to the star. Level 6 On this level Bomba must use the flame power-up to break its way through all of the moss, without bumping into walls. Level 7 :Remember, bombs, all bombs, will float in water. ::Level 7 sign On level 7 the player first must use the flame power-up to get through the moss, then they must get a bomb and destroy the moss at the top of the water, while avoiding the deadly fish. Level 8 On this level, Bomba is introduced to flying bombs. There are 4 gears on the corners too. The player has break the moss with the flying bombs, without hitting the deadly purple bugs. Level 9 In this level, there are bombs in moss that explode when neared. Level 10 Force fields are introduced in this level. Bombs must be used to bomb the player's way through the level without hitting the force fields. A deadly gear is also found in this level. Bombs aren't affected by forcefields, though. Level 11 Time bombs are introduced. This level requires agility and speed, as the player has to move fast as to not die n the explosion of the time bomb, and agile as to not bump into walls. Level 12 A circle must be guided to the bottom of a designated area, where more than one circle has to be moved to get all stars. Level 13 Many spiders and a single worm moss creatures are the foes of level 13. All stars must be obtained, then enough bombs to destroy the moss at the bottom of the level. Level 14 Bomba must use the bombs to blow up the creatures that increase and decrease in size. Level 15 The player must go down a narrow chute and avoid walls on all four sides. After obtaining the bombs, the player should go up that same tube and destroy the moss whilst avoiding gears and disks. Level 16 This level is submerged mostly in water. The player - like in level 11 -, has to be agile and quick. Level 17 A trio of flying pink bugs and a spider are the only enemies in this level. Flying bombs have to be used to push through a force field, then go up the zip line to the last star. Level 18 Long worms move around this level. Stars have to be lit up whilst avoiding these long terrors. Level Gallery Bomba play.png|Level 10 of Bomba Bomba play2.png|Bomba level 11 Bomba level complete.png|Level Completed message Enemies Enemies in Bomba include: *Fish *Purple Bugs *Spiders *Moss Creatures Pick-Ups Pick Ups include: *Flame Pickup *Bombs Hazards Wall - The player explodes when contact is made. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Bomba Category:Mouse Avoidance Games Category:Miniclip Games